ABSTRACT The goal of the Cell Separation and Culture Core is to provide services that are frequently utilized by numerous funded investigators so that we may share resources and reduce costs. The core facility also provides the center members with an environment to promote scientific collaboration. In this application, we will continue the services from the Cell Separation and Culture Core for hepatocyte isolation and culturing and liver and immune cell sorting. In addition, we plan to expand our service by developing new techniques to meet the growing demand of the center members, such as establishing hepatocyte cell lines stably expressing Cas9 to enable the use of CASPR gene deletion system as well as isolation of liver progenitors and culturing of iPS cells to support the ever growing field of liver stem cells. To accomplish these goals, we have the following aims: 1) We will continue to provide high quality, consistent services needed by a large number of independently funded investigators to improve research efficiency by sharing resources and lowering costs. 2) We will foster an environment for interdisciplinary collaboration and growth. 3) We will provide training for investigators at USC and elsewhere in techniques for cell isolation and separation. 4) We will develop new services that the funded investigators and junior faculty will likely use in the future to advance their research in the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of livers diseases.